


My Mountie

by SLWalker



Category: due South
Genre: F/F, Gift Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/pseuds/SLWalker
Summary: Gift for AnnieM, in chibi form.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnieM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieM/gifts).



> I dunno how good it is, Maggie's really hard for me to draw for some reason even in chibi form, but after your incident with the phone, I hope it cheers your heart, dear. <3


End file.
